


Sqaud meets up

by ShslDepression



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Multi, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShslDepression/pseuds/ShslDepression
Summary: The first part to the "gang goes to mcdoanlds"Still a crack story.





	

It was a normal day RFA. Everyone was talking in the chat until 707 joined.

707: LOLOLOLOLOLOL LETS MEET SOMEWHERE.  
Everyone: k

 

They all met at an abandoned warehouse.

Zen came by flying in with his rat tail,  
Seven transformed into a transformer and drove over there,  
Jumin rode Elizabeth 3rd,  
Jaehee used her zen body pillow,  
Yoosung used his 911 copper  
Rika was in the 911 tower when yoosung crashed it in  
yoosung blamed v.   
V came in by using his wheel chair because he has crippling depression.  
"HI GUYS1!1' says yoosung as she crashed into the abandoned warehouse with his cooper pooper  
"Get lil mama" says zen as she carsedses ur thigh. Saeran crashed through the window and punched zens rat tail off. "BRother" luciel said as he embraahedxed saeran into a boney hug. "Bru." Says say say as tear fall, just one tear. Elizabeth 3rd got up on her hind legs and slapped zen "yeehaw"  
Elizabeth 3rd ran out of the abandoned warehouse.  
Jumin cried. "My baby." He touched Mc, stroking her lovely crusty lips. He put cap cap on her. "BAKE THOSE COOKIES LUCIEL" yoosung said as she karatata chopped Jumin in the bwalls. Now you can say he's jumIN hah ha ha ha ha  
Luciel was dancing. Jarheeeeeeea SCAREAMS and helps zen boo boo up and he choke on her face on the love and Jumin, I mean in lick Elizabeth fords mc was with locisl and liucke was with saywalk and they r hurgrey but mc not because they ask if she eat too much and elly die.  
711 scream as ellu die and jumin hurt 911 bc Elizabeth 4rd die and he blame 812   
V fall wheel chair bc yoosung push him down the hill   
"Ok we have E erutone we all go to mcdoanlds blaster hehehe "  
Mc giggle as she was being stroked by sealold and saewalk , he giggled loudly and make the rat tail scared.  
Jaehee was xrassinging zen and zen like in bc does zen Jumin is the gay?   
Mc love saeold and saewalk   
Buf she choose only 1  
Mc ga sprp at how she can choose 1   
Mc think  
Mc strokes the both of them  
"Seaweed, saeman I lurv u both but this can t be" one tear fell as she walked over to zens rat tail and kissseseesu it 

 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Why.


End file.
